It started with an injury
by jessikamcfly
Summary: danny jones is about to meet the girl of his dreams but she already fancy a member of the band  Ask me anything
1. Chapter 1

As 11pm at night Josie rock reserved a phone call at her hotel that her little sister had been hurt at the concert she had been to and that Josie would have to singe some papers.

Josie's little sister Danna was a massive mcfly fan and had finally saved up enough money to see them with two of her best friends Hannah and penny. And now with the phone call Josie knew that Danna would be heartbroken that her perfect night was ruined.

As Josie pulled up to the arena most of the fans had left and only the crazed ones were still there in freezing rain and icy winds to catch a gimps of mcfly.

When Josie was inside the arena she was directed to the medical room where her sister and friend would be.

As Josie walked into the room she could see her sister sat on a bed with a huge gash in her head and for arm.

"What happened? Are you ok?" where the only things that Josie could get out of her mouth.

"I fell, Jo down some stairs you know how clumsy I am" Danna said not quite looking st her sister.

"You alright then" Josie said walking over to her sister and giving her a hug.

"I was until you squished me" Danna said while giggling.

"Hannah, Penny are you two ok" Josie said pulling them into a unwanted hug too.

"YES" they said in unison.

At that moment a large body guard walking in totally blocking the door. He just stood there for a while.

Josie walked over to a chair put her foot up on the table that was in there a started to read a copy of kerang that was on the table. At the same time the nurse was attending to her sister's injury's to see if she could go home or to the nearest hospital.

At that moment Danna her sister gives out a small squeal causing Josie to look up.

And there she saw all four member of Mcfly walking into the room.

Josie could not help but smile knowing that this would be the best thing to happen to her sister in years.

"Hi you must be Danna" said harry taking her into and hug follow by the other three.

They sat there in a circle and chatted for a while Hannah looked like every time Danny smiled at her she was goanna pass out. Danna did not take her eyes of tom the whole time. And penny did not know where to look.


	2. Chapter 2

After half an hour the josie signed the forms to say that danna was ok and josie got ready to leave as she could tell that she was no longer needed.

As josie turned the corner and went toward the now deserted car park and made the longe walk to her car in the rain and back towards the hotel she could not help think of how good looking the mcfly boys had seemed to have become.

Josie walking into the hotel and saw he rlittle sister being helped to her room be none other that the mcfly boys.

Josie now dripping wet and cold from her small walks to and from her car walked up to her blushing sister.

"hey guy you ok with her" josie said as he walked up to them

"er yes we …." Danny stoped mid sentence looking at the tall girl now looking at him.

Harry also looked at her alomg with tom and dougie.

"wow you are im err" harry started and them blushed

"do you guys know how to end sentences" josie said steping into an elevator with them all and pushing the butten to her and her sisters floor .

Hannah and lenny all lived around this area but a year ago the rock sister had to move.

"guys this is my hot older sister" danna said

"danna don't talk like that" josie said suddenly feeling all the mcfly boys looking at her

Josie was a very confedent in her self but hated being the center of attention.

"so er mcfly what you doing here" josie said not looking at them

"well we are staying here for a week doing some promotion and tour dates" tom said in a im the boss tone.

"oh err cool" josie said "well this is our floor gotta go" josie said grabbing her sisters hand and dragging her out of the lift.

"WAIT" dougie shouted causing people to look at him. "I mean do you wanna come a watch a movie with us and get some food" dougie said looking at josie.

"well we should really be…" josie started then seeing the look on danas and dougies face she could not say no " well ok but I gotta change as in dripping on the carpet" josie said will a laugh.

"we will wait for you" danny said following josie and dana down the corridor.

"uh ok" replied josie

All 6 of them walked to the girls room the mcfly boys waited out side while


End file.
